<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка Criminal Minds 2020 by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228534">Визитка Criminal Minds 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Визитка команды fandom Criminal Minds 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка Criminal Minds 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="innerletter">
<p></p><div><h4>Пс-с-с, человек! Не хочешь немного секретных материалов?</h4><p>Нет-нет, не стоит проверять, на верную ли кнопочку ты ткнул прежде, каноном отнюдь не ошибся. Просто мы, команда fandom Criminal Minds 2020, те еще дедлайнеры и прокрастинаторы. Трудно представить, через что мы прошли, пытаясь собрать эту визитку. Варианты идей, попытка в верстку (CSS, гори в аду!), нежелание работать... А потом нам случайно подвернулась под руку папка с материалами, собранными прекрасной Пенелопой Гарсией, лучшим техническим аналитиком отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР. Собственно, чтобы долго не мучиться, мы решили не просто подсмотреть самостоятельно, а еще и показать другим, кто же водится в нашем фандоме. 
Спойлеры: водятся самые укуренные в мире существа.</p>
<p></p><div class="innerletter2"><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

          </p></div></div><p>Впрочем, если после этих материалов ты успел решить, что «Мыслить как преступник» — один из самых добрых и по-хорошему укуренных сериалов, поспешим, к сожалению, разочаровать. Печали, боли и стекла у нас предостаточно. А чтобы хоть слегка понять, что же наш канон представляет из себя на самом деле, предлагаем еще более секретное, нежели карточки выше, видео. И да поможет нам всем Господь Бог (если Он, конечно, существует). </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="mw"><p class="video"><iframe></iframe></p></div></div><p><b>ПОЛЕЗНЫЕ ССЫЛКИ</b><br/>
<b>Фандомные Битвы прошлых лет</b><br/>
<a href="https://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4902606">WTF Criminal Minds 2013</a> | <a href="https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4996299">WTF Criminal Minds 2014</a> | <a href="https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5370918">WTF Criminal Minds 2016</a> | <a href="https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5564375">WTF Criminal Minds 2018</a></p><p><b>Фандом на дайри </b><br/>
<a href="https://profiles.diary.ru/">Criminal Minds</a> (главсоо) | <a href="https://cm-drabble-fest.diary.ru/">Criminal Minds Drabble Fest</a> (драббл-фест) | <a href="https://bauobserving.diary.ru/">BAU Observing</a> (сообщество обзоров) | <a href="https://pay.diary.ru/~gubler/">Matthew Gray Gubler Community</a> (соо фанатов Мэттью Грей Гублера) | <a href="https://archive.diary.ru/~gublerland">gublerland</a> (еще более старое соо фанатов Мэттью Грей Гублера)</p><p><b>Фандом везде</b><br/>
<a href="https://criminalminds.fandom.com/wiki/Criminal_Minds_Wiki">Criminal Minds Wiki</a> (англоверсия фандомной Wiki) | <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8B%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BA_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA">Мыслить как преступник</a> (русская Wiki) | <a href="https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/criminal_minds">Тэг на Ficbook</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=30&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=1&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;tag_id=Criminal+Minds+%28US+TV%29">Тэг на АО3</a></p><p><b>СОЦСЕТИ</b><br/>
<b>Твиттер</b><br/>
<a href="https://twitter.com/CrimMinds_CBS">CrimMinds_CBS</a> (официальный акк сериала) | <a href="https://twitter.com/CrimMindsWiki">CrimMindsWiki</a> (акк англофандомной Wiki) </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/_Adam_Rodriguez">Adam Rodriguez</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Vangsness">Kirsten Vangsness</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/GUBLERNATION">Matthew Gray Gubler</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/ImThomasGibson">Thomas Gibson</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/pagetpaget">Paget Brewster</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/JoeMantegna">Joe Mantegna</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/evilhag">Aubrey Plaza</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/aishatyler">Aisha Tyler</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/ajcookofficial">AJ Cook</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/shemarmoore">Shemar Moore</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/TheReal_Jlh">Jennifer Love Hewitt</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/PatinkinMandy">Mandy Patinkin</a><br/>
<b><br/>
Инстаграм</b><br/>
<a href="https://instagram.com/gublergram?igshid=13sgk09bhyhca">Matthew Gray Gubler</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/thomasgibsonofficial?igshid=5tb8jlpirkfy">Thomas Gibson</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/joemantegna?igshid=kofmfna04dqm">Joe Mantegna</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/danielhenney?igshid=h17qtamdr3cl">Daniel Henney</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/adamrodriguez?igshid=1ho4tp0vjlo67">Adam Rodriguez</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/aishatyler?igshid=1ggn7sze1530j">Aisha Tyler</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/kirstenvangsness?igshid=1dlfmo0kgh6mc">Kirsten Vangsness</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/ajcook?igshid=w8t0equ9kn48">AJ Cook</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/pagetpagetgram?igshid=yvi5zcrv3omo">Paget Brewster</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/shemarfmoore?igshid=cbqhz9mn9zpd">Shemar Moore</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/mandypatinkin?igshid=czioptcn3dnz">Mandy Patinkin</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/jenniferlovehewitt?igshid=ptgj95p22uem">Jennifer Love Hewitt</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/jeannetripplehorn?igshid=qrqfomeeg3qr">Jeanne Tripplehorn</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/plazadeaubrey?igshid=63cz4vj0ahzj">Aubrey Plaza</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/janelynchofficial?igshid=kxkdi8me7b5n">Jane Lynch</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/j0shstewart/?hl=ru">Josh Stewart</a></p></div><p>Конечно, это далеко не все, что нам удалось вытащить из материалов Пенелопы Гарсии. У нас имеется много интереснейших текстовых и визуальных документов, в которых подробно рассказывается о рабочих буднях и личной жизни сотрудников отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР. Чтобы не заблудиться в дебрях Фандомной Битвы, переехавшей на АО3, возьми себе «напоминалку» (привет, Невилл Лонгботтом!) в виде аватарки или  же баннера. 
И помни: обе команды (и ФБ-шная, и ОПА-шная, простигосподи) ждут новой встречи с тобой на следующих выкладках! Увидимся!</p>
<p></p><div><h4>АВАТАРКИ</h4><p>  <br/>
  </p></div><div><h4>БАННЕРЫ</h4><p>
          <br/>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/12/b21da24a4098720da93b82b7466c7710.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
        </p><p>
          <br/>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/12/f9ab98fa7ce488fc174b963fe8025329.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
        </p><p>
          <br/>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/12/cda7af57b6009d93c7e25ccc92703a44.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
        </p><p>
          <br/>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/12/141eac89cdb2e5e629a30650b1f85590.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
        </p><p><br/>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://picua.org/images/2020/07/12/41cfd21b77a0b3fb0ee57b4575151fa5.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code><br/>
</p></div></div></div><div><h4>#CriminalMinds #fandomCriminalMinds2020</h4><p>
      
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>